Clouds of Destiny
by KoboruXsan
Summary: Hidden cloud villages rising genin, and will a certain young konoha genin fall for the young cloud genin?15 years into the future,and what happened to sasuke and naruto?Pairings OcXOc Even though the konoha nin base on Allready existing nin Ex: Shizo NARA
1. Prolougue

**My first fic so plz R & R, and ill make more**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto **

* * *

Clouds Of Destiny

Prologue

_15 years after the sounds attack on konoha_

_The village of the clouds (or Kumogakure) has stepped up alliing with konoha, and that is where the story begins..._

Darkness cover's the hidden cloud villages main building, the peace in the village is shattered by a scream and a loud thump on the ground. Many come out to see what this disturbance was, only to be picked off 1 by 1 like ants on the ground. The wind stirs as ninja move Into the village.

"Lord Raikage, the sound ninja, they've come…..", a cloud jonin shudders as he falls to the ground.

As this is going on a mysterious figure appears behind the Raikage.

"It will all be over, if you come with me", said the figure. "Never!" replied the Raikage. "Fine, then u die!"

As the hidden sound ninja enter the Raikage's building he tries to fight them off 1 by 1. But he soon began to tire and finally fell. And as the sound ninja carried him off everything seemed to fade away like a dream…

No!!, Screamed Koboru, a cloud village ninja. He bolted straight up. His chin was shaking, and when he reached  
to steady it he found his cheeks streaked with tears. The vivid images  
from that night years ago become distant, but his heart was still  
pounding in terror.

At age of 11 is when it happened, and he lost both of his parents that night to the sound ninja. His parents were honorable, fighting with and to protect the Raikage, but they were no match for the sound ninja.

That night he understood his destiny, to become a ninja and track down his parents killer, the leader of the sound village.

* * *

_Yea i know really short but i have the next chap already so read it P_

_Next Chap: Distant Memories _

_Koboru tries to forget his past ,but some things just dont go away..._


	2. Distant memories

Chapter 1: Distant memories

"_Koboru? Koboru! Time for breakfast!" _

_He could still hear the sweet voice of his mother calling him._

_But now all he has to wake up to is Chibi-Chan's voice screeching to him._

"Koboru !!!! Get up!!!!", screeched his team member from outside the window, " Soi-sensei is waiting for us!".

"Ok, ok", Koboru said while quickly putting on his usual blue T-shirt with white sleeves and black jean shorts. His hair was white with a sort of blue tint to it.

Finally he got his belt with his twin blades and headed out the door. These swords were given to him by his parents so they are his prized by him from the second he got them.

Chibi-Chan had a style that did not change often. Her brown baggy pants and red hooded Sweater only changed In the summer when the sweater changed to a T-shirt. Also adding to her ongoing style is her Twin Fans (with sharp edges like daggers) and her headband slightly tilted across her bright red hair.

Greeting each other with a brief nod they headed off to another house, where their third and final member was, Noru.

Going to wake him they learned he was already awake, greeted by his falcon Nazu and his solid blue hair, he yelled "lets get going!".

"Hello, Soi-Sensei", they all said at once greeting Soi.

"Hello Guys, We have no mission today.." Soi said being cut off by Noru.

"Damn it!", Noru replied Cutting off Soi.

"Shut up Noru!", Said Chibi backslapping Noru across the face.

"Thank you Chibi", Said Soi softly.

"We will be attending a funeral for our hokage and his subordinates that died that night"

At that time Koboru burst out in tears falling to his knees, remembering his dreams and that night so clearly once again.

"What's his problem?", Replied Noru stubbornly.

"Shut up Noru you no what happened to his family!", Screamed Chibi slapping Noru once again.

Hearing the word family made Koboru think of his parents more,

After that episode Soi sent them back to their homes.

They decide to meet in the square at quarter till 8 in the square.

But As Chibi passes Koboru's house, he finds him laying on his bed looking at a picture of his parents.

Korobu looked over at Chibi curiously. She was not wearing the usual baggy pants and hooded shirt, but a long black dress'Sheactully looks beutiful, no, like an angel' Koboru thought.

"Are u coming koboru-San?", asked Chibi innocently.

"No", Said korobu snapping out of his daze.

"Why?" Asked Chibi.

Why? That was not a question easily answered.

_He had actually witnessed his parents death._

_Mother! Father! He called as he ran through the town._

_He knew where his father and mother were, at the hokage building._

_He ran through the halls of this building looking for his mother and father._

_As he ran he caught the eye of a glasses wearing ninja._

_Koboru then turned to him asking him who he is._

_He then answered politely 'Kabuto'. _

_'I've been ordered to kill everyone in this village.'_

_'Buti'll make an exception, but only beacause u look a lot like my master.'_

_Now excuse me' he said zooming past._

_Koboro followed him into the main room, where his mother and father were held._

_He then saw a kunai fly past into his mother and fathers chests._

_He ran to them but it was too late, they were dead._

_He cried and cried in their lifeless arms._

_And who was at the bud of this gruesome murder,_

_Kabuto and a shady figure standing above him with a sword._

_Kabuto then zoomed past picking him up __and saying I told u not to interfere._

_He remembers seeing the shady figure zoom off with lord hokage, and him screaming mother! Father! As kabuto brought him back to his own __house,setting him down then dissappearing without a trace._

_He then started crying and did not stop._

"That's why I will not go" Said koboru grievingly.

"I witnessed them dieing".

"But, you will not be alone, we will all be there, the whole village" Chibi said worrily.

"You all do not understand"

"Understand What? The Pain of loss? This whole village lost there hokage you know, and" she shuddered, "And Soi-sensei, He lost his wife"

She then ran over to Koboru and hugged him, Tears starting to run down her eyes.

"I will not make you go, but if u think u are the only one who lost someone, You are wrong"

She started to walk away, but the shocked koboru then grabbed her and shuddered

"Im sorry"

_Chibi and everyone stood in front of the coffin of thier hokage and his fatefull ninja. Koboru then appeared aside of chibi in a dark black shirt and black sweats. They all then began to tear up as they looked upon the coffins and put down there flowers._


	3. Destiny Begins

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 Beginning destiny

_The next day _

* * *

As Chibi and Noru went to wake Koboru up for their mission,

it seemed he'd already been awake, but not in his room.

They both went searching for him in different directions.

Noru found him in the training grounds and called Chibi over.

He was cutting up dummies with his swords, but this was not senseless slashing, but in a precise order and way that it seemed almost like a dance.

These were perfect cuts right through the middle, almost as if the hearing his parents names made him want to perfect his swordsmanship even more.

But Noru was not thinking of this, what he was thinking _why does Koboru get to have all the fun?_

Saying this he made a copy of his bird using _kage-bushiin no jutsu Nazu style_ and then thrown it down at a dummy.

It sticking in a dummy he then used _Wind style bird explosion jutsu_ which sent the dummy and Koboru flying.

Of course, having his form messed up, Koboru sprung and ran as if to chop Noru and Nazu into a million pieces.

They ran all the way to Soi, Chibi chasing not too far behind.

"So… are u ready for your mission?", replied Soi annoyed by the shenanigans of Noru.

"Finally", said Noru in relief.

"Shhh", snapped Chibi.

"What's our mission sensei?"

"You are to go to the village of konoha, our new allies and address them with any help they need."

"Now you head out in 1 hour, so get all the stuff u need."

"Nazus the only thing I need", replied Noru arrogantly.

"Eww not even clothes, don't get close to me!" said Chibi.

_An hour later _

"Hey everyone now go on to konoha", said Soi thankfully to be free.

"Oh I no what we can do, we can ride on Nazu…", Said Noru excitedly but being cut off by Chibi.

"Us on that little bird? Are u crazy?", said Chibi arrogantly.

"Not at the moment we cant, but watch, Bushin Bird enlargement jutsu,"

They then jumped a top the enlarged falcon and headed to konoha.

As they arrived they began to walk through the outskirts, the forest surrounding konoha.

As they walked they were lackadaisical because they were already there and decided to sit down.

As soon as Chibi sat Koboru screamed

"Get down!"

Bringing out his swords and knocking away two kunai.

He then got into the heat of battle not noticing that it was a leaf village genin.

"Kage buushin no jutsu wind style!", Koboru said making wind like clones of himself.

His clones then took a barrage of hits from kunai but as they were wind they just faded away.

As the leaf genin was distracted on his clones Koboru was up in the trees preparing his jutsu.

"Wind style Slicing Wind jutsu!"

He said this as he released a huge whirlwind from his mouth cutting trees and tree branches down, and blowing the genin down to the ground.

Then Koboru rushed down and met his sword to the kunai of the ninja.

As this happened a mystery ninja came out of the trees knocking them both down to the ground.

He was wearing a red hat with a symbol like a K on it.

Then the genin who attacked Koboru muttered

"Hokage-Sama"

* * *

_Yea, only the first chap and the prolougue have drama for right now. Sorry to all those who liked the drama. _

_This chap and the next one will be action, fights and stuff..._

_Next chap: Sparring with allies :Koboru and company find allies and decide to test their skills, will they have enough power to defeat them? Read the next chap, I will update either tommorow or wednesday.. depending. _

_Thx for Reading ) Koboru_


	4. Sparring with allies

**Chapter 3 Sparring with allies**

* * *

_Later that day _

"I am sorry lord Hokage-Sama", Said the mystery genin.

"It is alright, They are our new allies from the cloud village", Said The Hokage cheerfully.

"Are they any good?" Replied the ninja.

"I do not no, test them yourself, you have no mission today, go and enjoy."

"Right"

"Naruto-Sama!, said a voice from outside.

"Who is it?", replied the embarrassed Hokage.

Sakura busted through the doors.

"Honey, Something happened to Itoshii!", Sakura said Crying. ( Itoshii being formal)

As soon as she said that Naruto, the Hokage of the leaf, Jumped right out the window.

Koboru, Chibi and Noru were left with the genin standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

The Ninja looked over seeming embarrassed from before.

"I'm Shizo Nara by the way", he said Hesitantly.

Koboru and Chibi looked away, While Noru turned and greeted him.

Shizo looked at them guiltily.

"Sorry, they are just a little shook up from u attacking them and all", Replied Noru looking back at them.

" I am truly sorry, Koboru and Chibi was it?", Said Shizo regretfully.

"And im Noru", he said cutting in.

"Oh I guess we can forgive u", Chibi said cracking him a smile.

Then Chibi elbowed Koboru in the back.

"Yeah I guess me too," Koboru said in pain.

"Good, would u like to meet my team?", Shizo said thankfully.

"What for?" Noru said seeing the ramen shop down the alley.

"Well Hokage-Sama said for me to spar with you, and even though im good, I don't think I could take all of you on" He said laughing at his own gesture.

"My team should be right in there" Pointing at a training ground.

"Here they are Hiro Hyuga and Akima Yamanaka.

"They look like a couple of wimps", said Hiro arrogantly.

"OH YEA!? ill take u on we'll see how tough u are!", shouted Noru.

"Fine, Lets go, ill kill u and your bird"

"Whoa no killing, we are just sparring, Hiro", Replied Shizo hastily.

"I want the girl!", said Chibi anxiously.

"That ok with u Akima?"

"Fine I guess", Said Akima nonchalantly.

"Ok, then that leaves me vs. you Koboru"

"Ok lets start"

* * *

**Hiro Vs Noru**

"Lets go Hiro"

Noru goes at Hiro trying to punch him, but as he does this Hiro ducks and hits Noru repeatedly in the stomach.

He does not stop there as he punches and punches and then elbows Noru down to the ground.

Noru gets up coughing up blood.

"What was that? I feel as if im losing chakra"

"That was only the beginning" Hiro replied basking in his arrogance.

He then activates his Byakugan and gets into position.

He then goes after Noru full force hitting every chakra point precisely.

Seeing Noru's pain Nazu swooped down and knocked Hiro off his feet before he could finish his pummeling.

"Damn Bird" Hiro said angrily.

'He really is serious, ok, time for me to be' Noru thought as he spit more blood from his mouth.

He then used Bushin Bird Enlargement Jutsu and flew into the air.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu Nazu Style"

Making copies of the Bird He then used swarm to have them swarm in on Hiro.

"8 Trigrams 64 palms"

Hiro said this as he knocked away every bird thrown at him with his jutsu.

This gave Noru no chance to blow up his birds. ( No Homo sickos )

Thinking he was alone up in the sky Noru began to ponder up a new plan.

"Don't think u are the only one with ninjutsu", Hiro says as he prepares for his jutsu.

"Earth style Earth pillar jutsu"

He then rides his pillar up and jumps off Into the air right front of Noru.

He then crouches down and the ying-yang symbol appears.

"8 trigrams, 128 palms"

He then surprises Noru just opening his eyes to be pummeled by punches.

"2palms……. 4 palms …….. 8 palms …….. 16 palms …………. 32 palms ……… 64 palms ……….. 128 palms!"  
Hiro then disappears and appears right over Norus upward drifting body.

Then he elbowed him in the stomach making him drill into the ground.

"He took that way too far Shizo", said Chibi Concerned.

"Same old Hiro", Shizo said nonchalantly.

**Hiro Wins**

* * *

**Chibi Vs Akima**

As the battle started Chibi takes out her fans.

Chibi then jumps into the air and waves her fans around like a dance.

"Wind style, Wind dance jutsu"

Wind whirls around Akima but as the dust lifts she is not behind it.

She then zooms very fast behind Chibi, shocking her.

"Humph" Akima says this as she punches Chibi on the face knocking her into a lake.

While Chibi is under she notices the water that she had not noticed before.

'I could use this' She thought

Akima walked away bored as Chibi shot out and stood on top of the water.

She then used the wind dance jutsu again, but this time as a distraction.

Akima looks back seeing Chibi Melt into the water and whispering

"Water style, Crystal Rain Jutsu"

As she see's Chibi melt away, she feels as if she is in the middle of an ocean.

The water then crawls up her ankle and covers her locking her down.

Then storm clouds appear overhead and rain down senbon like rain on top of her, sinking into her.

She then faints in front as it all was a genjutsu.

" Nice jutsu Chibi" Noru said just waking up breathless.

"Thanks my mom taught it to me"

**Chibi Wins**

* * *

**Shizo vs. Koboru**

"You ready?" Shizo ask's Koboru as they jump out onto the field, facing each other.

"Are you?" Koboru then snaps back arrogantly.

They then give each other arrogant smiles as they both make hand signs.

Shizo makes shadow clones, as koboru makes wind clones.

The clones each go at each other until the cloud of smoke reveals koborus sword locked to shizos kunai.

Unlocking each other in close combat, Koboru then quickly uses hand signs:

"Wind style slicing wind jutsu"

A hurricane of winds rained down apon shizo, but as he was hit with this once before, he quickly disappeared.

Koboru then falling back to the ground, looked around to find shizo no where in sight.

"Where are you, shizo" Koboru said looking around once again.

Koboru then tried to move, but only to find himself paralyzed.

" Shadow bind jutsu" Shizo said stepping out of the shadows, snickering.

"What is this?" Koboru snapped back confused.

"My families technique, Shadow bind" Shizo said grinning.

"It makes u paralyzed, and if u do move, it will only be under my control"

Shizo then moved his arm up, making Koboru do the same.

"See, cool isn't it?" He said arrogantly once again.

This then made koboru angry.

Then to every ones surprise, Koborus eyes began to glow a bright yellow. A line appeared through the center of his eye, as if a diameter and two circle's then appeared above and below this line.

'_What? I've seen this before, Father used it, that night….'_ Koboru thought remembering the many times he saw this in action.

"The Uindoseishi, it's the Kurame clans KekeGenkai" Soi said looking down on this battle.

"Time to finish this" Shizo said not noticing the glint in the eyes of koboru.

He then reached for kunai in his pocket, and pulled out some.

As this was happening, the wind stirred around koboru as his hands moved around in sync with shizos.

Then, Shizo threw the kunai at koboru, His hands moving.

As this happens, koborus hand moves outward.

The wind sways sharply, hitting all the kunai and making them fall to the ground. This gust of wind also knocked shizo to the ground.

This then broke the barrier of the shadow bind.

'_Wow, the uindoseishi allows me to control wind' Koboru thought shocked by this power._

Koboru then pushed himself into the air with his wind controlling powers, bringing out both of his swords, and jumping down, lunging at Shizo.

"What is with those eyes?" Shizo asked barely able to deflect the attack.

"I guess its time to go serious" Shizo said jumping on top of the water.

"Water style, Water Serpent Jutsu" Shizo said making hand signs.

A long snake like water flow then came at koboru.

Koboru walks atop of this snake like water, quickly dodging its many maneuvers, and lifting water up into the air so he can walk on them like platforms.

He then Pierced shizos defenses making him fall into the water.

Koboru then fell to the ground, barely standing from his exhaustion.

But being able to get up, he then helped shizo out of the water.

They then shake hands, but almost simultaneously fall to the ground.

**Battle is a tie**

* * *

"Hmm, looks like Koboru finally unlocked the UindoSeishi" Soi said smiling.

"But he really needs work, being exhausted after 1 use"

"But I guess, after all, he is only a genin"

_They all then went back to their rooms and slept, resting up for the next day, and more prep for the chunin exams._

* * *

_Yea, yea i no kinda long but i had to get some fighting in Btw here are some of the japanese to english translations for you_

_Itoshii- Naruto and Sakuras daughter in my story __Japnese Itoshii means lovely._

_UindoSeishi- The name of the Kurame clans KekeGenkai UindoSeishi means wind control in japanese, and that is what i was going for._

_Ok, Ok back to romance/Drama chaps, But for those of you who like fighting, dont worry, the chunin exams wil start soon._

_Next Chap: Destiny Meets -- Koboru meets the girl of his dreams but will she feel the same way?_

_Yea and just like always, reveiw and give me pointers, advice and mayb some charaters if u have any _

_Thx --------- Koboru :D_


	5. Destiny meets

**Chapter 4 Destiny Meets **

_- The next day_ -

* * *

"Good morning all" Soi said walking into the room where Noru, Koboru and Chibi lay. "I will be leaving as of today; you are in the hands of Konohagakure and Naruto from now on"

"Huh, But why?" They all said simultaneously. They all looked at their sensei closely, Seeing him smiling down on them all. "Well……, I have been chosen ... to be our villages new Raikage" Soi said smiling ever so brightly. "But before I go, Koboru, I have been meaning to teach you something" They all then looked at Soi curiously. "Come to the training grounds In one hour" "But for the rest of you, check around konohagakure, u should be able to find something to do"

_- 1 hour later_ -

* * *

Koboru and his teammates walk through Konoha, Koboru being totally unaware that he was to meet up with his sensei at this time.

"Ah, Ah, Koboru and company" Said a voice from behind them. "Lord hokage?!" They all said surprised by who they were greeted by. "Yes, I am going to check on my daughter Itoshii, Who is in the hospital" Replied Naruto. "Poor girl, Can't ever seem to keep herself out of trouble, sort of like a young me" Naruto said remembering his childhood and team. "Would you like to come? She is very pretty"

This made both boys blush, but making chibi laugh at the sight of this. "Sure, we have nothing better to do" Chibi replied as the others were too embarrassed to reply.

"Itoshii, I brought you some company" Naruto said as himself and his companions reached they door.

"Hi" They all said at once greeting the young girl about their own age. "What happened?" Koboru said seeing the bandage around her arm. "Oh it is just a scrape, Dad can be majorly overprotective" She said laughing at her father who was leaving the room. "Good, Itoshii? Was it?" Asked Chibi. "Yes, but u can call me Ito" Ito said smiling at them.

"Well, Well, Did you forget about your training, Koboru?" Soi said appearing in the window. "That's it; Training is going to be twice as hard now" No, No its ok I asked him to come" Ito replied quickly covering for him.

"Oh, ok, Miss Ito, But in any case lets go koboru, time to teach you how to use your uindoseishi" Koboru and Soi dashed off to the training ground, leaving Noru and Chibi standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

_- After Koborus training, in the square_ -

* * *

"Oh hey" Koboru said as he greeted Ito in the square. She wore a short sleeve blue shirt, the bottom of it stopping above her bellybutton. She also had on black baggy pants and her headband slightly tilted across her sky blue hair. "Thanx for covering me earlier, Thanks to you I did not have to endure more then he already put me through"

"No sweat" Ito replied winking at Koboru. "I wish I could make it up to you" Koboru said blushing and looking at her also light blue eyes. "Oh don't worry, you will" Ito replied giggling at him. "Could I buy you something to eat?" He asked as if hinting something. "Maybe some other time, my dad has me tight with training" Ito replied walking past and giving him a wink and a smile.

"Ok" Koboru replied standing alone in an alley, thinking about her for a while, and then walking back to his apartment.

_- The next day_ -

* * *

"Hey koboru, time to get up, we've got the first stage of the chunin exams today!" Exclaimed Noru and Chibi trying to wake him.

Koboru would not awaken though, as he had stayed up thinking of his new crush. He had not even gotten to sleep this past night, as the thought of the light blue eyes of Ito, beautified his mind. Even his dreams, were filled with the vivid image of Ito's elegance. Only the shaking of his entire body was able to wake him from this utopia.

"Ito!" Koboru yelled being awakened by his teammates.

"Having a dream about Ito, Koboru?"Noru replied snickering at him. "I'm sure it was nothing, right Koboru?" Chibi said seeing that koborus face was red. "Ummmm… yea it was nothing" Koboru said quickly covering for himself.

Noru then left the room heading for the place where the test was to be held "Ill meet u guys there!" He said yelling back into the room.

"So…Now what was the dream about now that he is gone?" Chibi asked curiously. "Umm…Like I said before, nothing" Koboru replied trying to cover up his feelings toward Ito. "Ok" Chibi said becoming green with jealousy. They both walked together, over to the testing site, Chibi trying desperately to find out about the dream.

Koboru and Chibi walked over to Noru, seeing as he had already been there. Chibi not being able to get any info, was overwhelmed by jealousy. And it only got worse as the trio saw Ito and her squad. This squad consisted of Uzimaki Ito, Lee Rekai, and Yuhi Shire.

"You know, Chibi, Green is not your color" Noru whispered making fun of her jealousy.

"Oh hey, Koboru!" She yelled flashing him a smile as she walked over to him. "Umm… and you guys are…Noru and Chibi… right?"

"Yea, hey" Chibi replies giving her a fake smile.

"All Right! Take your seats; I am your instructor, Yoshiro Marino"

"Good luck, Koboru…………. And others" Ito said smiling and going to a seat. "Wait, you guys can sit here" She then said pointing out 3 desks next to her.

Of course, koboru headed quickly to the seat right next to her. As Chibi sat next to him on the other side, leaving the lonely Noru on the end.

"30 teams, huh? Ok we will take a test and more then 1/3 of you will be eliminated" Yoshiro said making the genin gasp.

_- During the test_ -

* * *

"Koboru, you need help?" Asked Ito flashing him the answers.

"Don't bother" Chibi replied quickly throwing him the answers before Ito has the chance to. Ito and Chibi gave each other intimidating stares signaling to back off.

ClankClankClank

The clanking of names being written down on paper was heard. This put the group in shock as names began to be called out:

"Ko-" The heart of koboru, Ito and Chibi stopped for a brief second, They all concerned for koboru, Ito most of all.

"Kobor- Again with hearts skipping every beat… scared to death.

…... Koboren" The hearts of them all beginning to beat once again. Ito letting out a sigh of relief as she looked over and met eyes with koboru.

_- After the test -_

* * *

"Hmmph only 14 out of 30 now, hahaha I thought more would be left" Yoshiro laughed.

Some of the 14 left consists of Ito, Koboru, and Shizos teams.

Relief passes over these two teams as they look at one another. While Koboru is staring at Ito, Chibi catches the eye of Rekai, them also locking stares.

"Well, come back tomorrow for the 2nd part, 8:30 sharp" Yoshiro yelled to them as they walked out the door.

Ito and Koboru walk out the door together, and koboru says: "Thanks for helping me in there" "No problem" Ito says slowly scooting closer to him.

Ito then leans at him, gently kissing him, lips locking tight together.

As they come apart, Koboru comes in for another one when she stops him with her finger over his lips. "Not yet, first let's have that something to eat u promised me" Ito replied smiling at him, and putting her hands over his shoulders.

* * *

_Yea yea kind predictable that they would hook up, but hey, im easy to read_

_Next chap is second stage_

_Next chap: Blazing sun and Silent Moon - forest of death tests thier skills, will koboru be up for the challenge?_

_Yea like always R & R, and if u want more drama/romance, tell me and ill make some changes, after all, u are the readers._

_-------------- KoboruX \_

_ Virginia Tech: My sympathy is out to all those who lost family/friends._

_Damn emo basturd, couldn't he just cut himself, instead of killing 32 people, be much more simple._

_PS: Any1 who supports him is a shitfaced moron who deserves to die._


End file.
